


The Only Love I Ever Found

by dannybsdadbod



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Light Smut, Lots of cuddles, M/M, They're just really dumb boys, proposal, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannybsdadbod/pseuds/dannybsdadbod
Summary: Travis gets through security and finds his gate, getting getting the jitters now. Travis knows Lawson won't be home tomorrow. Which is kind of ideal, honesty. He has a night to sleep in a bed that smells like Lawson, an entire day to set up the apartment, and will be in the perfect position to watch Lawson walk through the door to his surprise.





	The Only Love I Ever Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preciousthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousthings/gifts).



> I know this is a late valentine's day fic but I started it on valentine's day so that has to count for something
> 
> gifting this to ang because i love her? and because she loves these idiots 
> 
> song title from the song angela / the lumineers

After the game against the Devils, Travis wraps up media and gets changed really fast. His flight is in less than 2 hours and he's a little stressed. He has all of his bags in his car; his presents for Lawson and his clothes. Claude’s taking Travis’ equipment home for him. He thinks everything's taken care of.

“Thanks again, G!” Travis hugs him before he leaves.

“Go see your boy,” Claude winks.

“SAFE SEX IS THE BEST SEX!” Wayne calls out and Travis sighs, shakes his head, and heads out.

He's taking a red eye to Tucson on a Tuesday night. He doesn't think his flight will be crowded. And so what if he splurged and got himself a first class ticket. He's tired from the game they just lost.

Halfway through the security line and Travis gets a text.

**Lawson (10:10):**

Howre you?

**Travis (10:13):**

We lost, so like. Yanno.

How are you?

**Lawson (10:15):**

Im okay. Bummed I'm spending vday in freaking San Jose. But what can you do

**Travis (10:17):**

What, San Jose not romantic enough for you!?

**Lawson (10:20):**

Oh so romantic trav, take me there for a romantic getaway

**Travis (10:22):**

Don't tempt me

 

Travis is smiling down at his phone and is left smiling to himself as he goes through security.

He gets through security and finds his gate. He's getting the jitters now. Travis knows Lawson won't be home tomorrow. Which is kind of ideal, honesty. He has a night to sleep in a bed that smells like Lawson, an entire day to set up the apartment, and will be in the perfect position to watch Lawson walk through the door to his surprise.

 

They board his plane and Travis immediately curls up in his seat, balling up his sweatshirt and leaning against the window. He holds the little pillow they gave him and snuggles in. He smiles, he’s gonna see his boy.

When the flight attendant comes by, he's distracted by texting Lawson. He looks up, blushes and apologizes before she asks Travis what he wants. He orders a glass of wine and water, smiling at her.

“You on your way to visit a loved one?”

Travis nods, smiling. “What gave it away?”

“You were so into your phone, smiling,” she winks. “She's a very lucky girl.”

Travis has to force his smile, nodding. Like, obviously people will assume he's straight but it still kinda sucks. Cause Lawson is his. He loves Lawson. But he can't show the world that.

“Do you have any plans for Valentine's Day?” Travis asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

The flight attendant laughs, “I do! My boyfriend is taking me to dinner, actually.”

“That's so sweet,” Travis smiles at her again. “He's just as lucky as I am, I'm sure.”

After Travis finishes his wine, he dozes off for a bit.

He wakes up before landing to 3 new texts.

 

**Lawson (1:20):**

Yeah, but I don't know if he's gonna change up the lines again

**Lawson (1:42):**

Babe did you finally fall asleep?

**Lawson (2:01):**

I'm glad you fell asleep, you need it.

Happy Valentine's Day, my love. I'm so lucky to call you my valentine.

 

Travis smiles so big and has to wipe away a tear. God he misses Lawson so much. This season seems so much harder, for whatever reason.

Travis finally, _finally,_ gets to Lawson's apartment. He grabs the spare key that Dylan left for him, and goes into Lawson's apartment.

As soon as he enters, it smells like Lawson. Travis smiles so big and goes right to the bedroom to slip on one of Lawson's sweatshirts.

All of the ones Travis has right now stopped smelling like him. He still loves them but, he loves when they smell like Lawson. He also eyes up the ones he's going to steal this time around.

Travis collapses back onto Lawson's bed, taking his “side” and curling up. He has an entire day to set up the apartment and he has 19 hours until he sees Lawson. He sleeps so well.

  


Travis wakes up to an alarm, he wants to text Lawson back at a normal-Philly-time so he doesn't get suspicious.

**Travis (7:18):**

Lol yeah I passed the fuck out. Happy Valentine's Day, dear. I love you so much.

 

Travis curls back up and lays in Lawson's bed for a bit before finally getting up and showering. He goes to make himself coffee before he remembers Lawson doesn't drink coffee.

Travis wrinkles his nose at his boyfriends decisions before he reluctantly puts on jeans and heads out.

Stromer also left his car at Lawson's for Travis because they carpooled to the airport. Travis owes him big.

He has to stop at Starbucks and orders a venti latte with an extra shot. He's exhausted and going to have to stay up very late, considering he's used to Philly-time. He needs this.

Next, he goes to the store. He has to get everything for the dinner he's going to cook.

Listen, Travis isn't the best cook. But Ryanne has been helping him prep this meal for a month now, they do a test run once a week. He's got it down.

The only thing he can't buy is alcohol, but like. Whatever. Lawson's getting Travis, so he really is in no position to be complaining.

Once Travis is back to the apartment he unpacks the suitcase that has everything for Lawson in it. Yes, he has a separate suitcase for all of the stuff he bought Lawson. He really loves his boyfriend, okay.

He bought him 3 stuffies, all of which Travis has slept with so they smell like him. He brought 3 of his own sweatshirts. Lawson doesn't quite fit into them, but he likes to sleep with them. He's so soft, Travis could melt just thinking about it. He pulls out a plethora of face masks, some skincare stuff Ryanne helped him pick out at Ulta, and Lawson's favorite lotion for when Travis gives him a massage tonight.

He pulls out the chocolates he got him, the candles he got from target today, the rose petals, and the bath bomb. He thinks he has everything, so he sits down and relaxes.

Travis has the most loving, softest boyfriend ever, who deserves to have someone who can reciprocate that. So Travis gave into the capitalistic interpretation of Valentine's Day and went all out. He doesn't regret a single part of it.

He and Lawson have been texting throughout the day, but Lawson's game is starting soon. Travis gets so excited because he can actually watch it on the TV for the first time.

 

He cheers like crazy and is a little surprised he didn't get a noise complaint. But he's a proud boyfriend! And his boyfriend scored!

**Lawson (9:43):**

I scored that for you

**Travis (9:45):**

Ok Troy Bolton, calm down

 

**Lawson (9:47):**

Lol you love me

**Travis (9:50):**

So much.

 

He finally gets the text that Lawson is boarding the plane. And once he gets the go-ahead text from Dylan that they’re headed back, he begins to cook.

He gets everything cooked and ready to go. The steaks and brussel sprouts are in the oven to stay warm, the potatoes are in a dish covered in tin foil. He sends a picture to Ryanne, knowing she'd be impressed.

Travis goes to the bedroom to spread the petals and light the candles. And before he knows it, he hears the key in the door.

Travis bolts to the entryway and stands, holding a bouquet, with a giant smile plastered on his face.

Lawson walks in, drops his bag down, sighs, and then the most confused expression crosses his face. He looks up at Travis with his eyebrow furrowed before it clicks.

“TEEKS?!”

Travis giggles, “Surprise!”

Lawson picks Travis up and kisses him.

“Wait! Don't smush the flowers!”

Lawson lowers him and moves his hands to Travis’ hips so he can still hold him. “Travis.. when? How..?”

“I got in last night. Dylan helped me out by leaving his car and a key for your apartment. I bought some stuff and bought some stuff here. And yeah.”

Lawson shakes his head and kisses him again, “You're so incredible.”

“I just am really in love with you.” Travis stays there a moment, staring into Lawson's eyes. “Okay, okay. Sit down, I’ve prepared dinner and I want you to eat it before it gets cold.”

“You? Cooking?”

“Ha ha. Ryanne taught me. It's really good, you're gonna be so impressed.”

Lawson smiles big, “I'm ready to be amazed.”

Travis brings the dishes over to the table and sits across from Lawson, who immediately reaches across the table for his hand.

“I love you so much, Trav.”

“I love you too, my marshmallow.”

Lawson takes a bite of the food and his eyebrows raise, “Oh wow.”

Travis wrinkles his nose and smiles, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Lawson nods.

Travis smiles, “Yay!”

“Shit, Trav. This is so good.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Travis squeezes Lawson’s hand.

Lawson rolls his eyes, “God forbid.”

Travis jokes but, the truth is, if he had the chance to? He would learn to cook and cook Lawson dinner every damn night if he could.

After dinner, Travis cleans up the plates and goes back to Lawson. He straddles him on the chair Lawson’s still sitting on, looking at his phone.

“Oh hello,” Lawson smiles big as Travis pushes his way through.

“Mmm,” Travis hums and tilts his head a little, moving to suck a mark on Lawson’s neck. “Hi,” He mumbles against Lawson’s neck.

Lawson’s eyes shut and he takes a deep breath, his hands wandering up and under Travis’ shirt.

Travis alternates between kissing and nipping at Lawson’s neck before pulling back and finding Lawson’s mouth. He kisses Lawson like years have passed since they’ve last seen each other, but also like no time has passed at all. Lawson’s mouth is so familiar, the way their mouths fit together is almost too perfect.

Lawson tangles his fingers into Travis’ hair, rubbing his scalp lightly before gently pulling.

Travis’ mouth opens a bit as he gasps at the tug and Lawson takes this opportunity to lick into Travis’ mouth. Travis wraps his arms around Lawson’s shoulders more, trying to ground himself, and lets Lawson take what he wants.

After some much needed, lazy, incredible making out, Travis pulls back.

“Okay, wait. I have this whole like. Thing planned out. And if we keep making out like this, we’re gonna be here like. All night.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Lawson says sly, smirking a little. He’s rubbing his hands, god his large, perfect hands, up and down Travis’ sides.

Travis wraps his fingers around Lawson’s wrist and makes sure his face is firm and serious, “Yes.” He sighs, “Okay, well, no. But I want to have our nice romantic niiiight.”

Lawson huffs a little laugh, “Okay, okay. Let’s go, Romeo. I’m all yours.”

Travis smiles and takes Lawson’s hand. He leads them back to Lawson’s bedroom where there are rose petals scattered and candles lit.

Travis wraps his arms around Lawson’s torso from behind, “I’m gonna go run the bath. I got us a kick ass bath bomb. We’re gonna have the most romantic, relaxing bath. It’s gonna be lit.”

Lawson can’t help but smile at this ridiculous man that he loves.

After Travis gets the water at a nice temperature, he calls back to Lawson.

“Laws? Get in here, I want you to watch me put the bath bomb in! It’s so cool.”

“Can you come out here for one second?”

Travis sighs, “Fiiiiine.”

He wipes his hands off and steps out of the ensuite and sees Lawson. On his knee.

“Lawson,” Travis says slowly. “What’s up?”

“Travie,” Lawson smiles and takes Travis’ hand. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you,” Travis says, a little confused. “Which is why I’m here. So come on…”

Lawson closes his eyes for a second, “You. Are. So. Difficult.”

“What?”

Lawson laughs and kisses Travis’ hand before pulling out a box.

Oh.

_Oh._

“OH!” Travis says loudly, before covering his mouth.

Lawson smiles and shakes his head, “So, as I was saying…”

“Yeah, no, yeah, you… Keep talking.”

“I love you. So fucking much. I’ve loved you forever. Since that first day at hockey tryouts. You were all of my firsts. My first best friend. My first crush. My first kiss. My first boyfriend. My first… well, I don’t wanna get crude here,” Lawson winks.

Travis snorts a little, covering his mouth. He’s smiling so much, tears are falling steadily, he just nods for Lawson to continue.

“I love you. I want all of my firsts for the rest of my life to be with you. To be _us_. I’ve been sure of this for a long time, sure of you, of us. But I also get that we’re 20. So this can be a promise, it can be a commitment, it can be whatever you want it to be. But Trav, you’re my one. You’ve always been there and I want you to always be there. So will you, one day, marry me?”

Travis lets out a small sob before bending over and wrapping his arms around Lawson.

“God, yes. Fuck. Fuck, Lawson. Of course.” He hides his face into Lawson’s neck, still crying.

Lawson rubs Travis’ back, smiling. “Yeah?”

“Yes. I want to marry you, Lawson.”

“We don’t have to put a timeline to it,” Lawson says again.

“I don’t care. I don’t care,” Travis is beaming. “Because I’m yours. You’re mine. We’re gonna be married someday. Whenever it is. We will be married. And that’s what fucking matters.”

“It may be hard with our careers…”

Travis kisses him, “But that’s fine. We can figure it out. Like you said, this is a promise. It’s not a lets-elope-tomorrow, thing.”

Lawson kisses Travis again, “God, I fucking love you.”

“I love you, too. So much.”

Lawson slips the ring on Travis’ finger and nothing’s ever felt so natural. So perfect.

They stay like that for a little. Just holding one another in the middle of Lawson’s room. Trading kisses, wiping each other’s tears.

All of the sudden, Travis’ eyes grow wide. “FUCK,” Travis jumps up and runs to the bathroom.

“What?”

“THE BATH!”

Lawson lets out a loud laugh, “Oh my god.”

“Lawson,” Travis whines from the ensuite. “Water’s everywhere.”

Lawson shakes his head and heads into the bathroom. He sees Travis laying down towels and trying to mop up the mess he’s created. His hands moving fast, the silver band on his ring finger catching the light so beautifully. He just stares with this giant smile on his face.

“Why aren’t you helping me?!”

Lawson laughs and goes over to Travis. He kisses him gently.

Travis breaks them apart, “Lawson, now is not the time! I’ve flooded your bathroom!”

“Who cares?” Lawson says, simply. “It’s just water, baby. We’ll soak it up. It’ll be fine.”

“But it could cause like, interior damage or whatever!”

“It could. But that’s fine,” Lawson takes Travis’ hand. “Seriously, it’s _okay_.”

Travis sighs, “I didn’t wanna like, ruin the night…”

“My night’s not ruined,” Lawson says, gently. “Is yours?”

Travis rolls his eyes, “No. I just… I had this whole thing planned out.”

“But I still absolutely love what you’ve done for me. Even if it hasn’t panned out absolutely to the T.”

Travis pouts a little and Lawson goes to him, resting a hand on Travis’ hip. “Okay, what is it?”

“I love you,” Travis says, a little hopelessly. “I just. I love you so damn much, Lawson. And like, you’re so perfect. Like, you are the perfect boyfriend. You’re so loving and caring and giving and I love you. You deserve the absolute world, you deserve someone who can be just as soft and loving. And I sometimes feel like I’m really not. So tonight was going to be all about you, like you deserve.”

Lawson smiles softly at Travis and kisses his nose. “I love you. You are loving and caring too, babe. You just express it differently than I do sometimes. Instead of sending me a jar of sticky notes of why you love me, you send me stupid memes or pictures that reminded you of me. It’s the same concept.” Lawsons voice is gentle, genuine. “You’re a little more guarded than I am, and that’s okay. Cause you let your guard down around me. And that’s all I can ask.”

“You just, deserve the world.”

“And you think you don’t?” Lawson says, almost challenging.

Travis shrugs, “I’ve already got it. Forever.” Travis twists the band on his ring finger before looking up at Lawson, eyebrows raised, “No take backs!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Lawson kisses Travis gently. “Now let’s lay some dry towels down and go cuddle.”

When they finally finish cleaning the bathroom floor, they change into pj’s and get into bed.

“As great as engagement sex is going to be, and trust me. It’s gonna be banging. But I think, since we actually have a few days, maybe we can just cuddle tonight? I got your favorite lotion, I can give you a massage…”

Lawson smiles and kisses Travis, “I would love that.”

Travis and Lawson make out for a little before Travis gets up to get the lotion. Before he can even get the lotion on Lawson’s back, he can hear Lawson snoring.

Travis giggles to himself, puts the lotion back down, and kisses Lawson’s head. He curls up around his boyfriend - _fiancé_ \- and closes his eyes.

\--

The next morning, Travis wakes up with his legs tangled up in Lawson’s. Lawson’s stomach is pressed into Travis’ back and his heavy arm is slung over Travis’ waist. He’s snoring softly in Travis’ ear, his mouth hanging open slightly, and honestly, Travis cannot wait for this to be his everyday life. He honestly considers quitting the NHL now just to have this.

Travis swivels in Lawson’s arms to face him, pressing kisses on his nose and bare chest until he starts to stir.

“Morning,” Travis says softly, punctuating it with a kiss to his lips.

Lawson smiles, eyes still closed. “Good morning, my love.” He pulls Travis in closer to him with the hand that he has still wrapped around him.

“Mmm,” Travis hums, kissing Lawson again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lawson says all fond. “I could get used to waking up with you in my bed.”

Travis smiles because yeah, he could, too.

Instead of getting sad and sappy, though, he moves to straddle Lawson.

“Woah, okay, working fast here, eh?”

He smiles and kisses Lawson slowly, taking his time. Letting his tongue slowly open Lawson’s mouth and his hands wander around Lawson’s body.

Travis loves to explore Lawson, loves to study every inch of his body as if it were the first time all of those years ago back in junior.

He takes his time, just letting his hands run up and down Lawson’s torso. He loves Lawson’s toros. He’s so long and large and beautiful. Travis lets himself kiss Lawson’s abs, lets his fingers trace the freckles that are scattered between his waistline and his neck, let’s his hands linger on Lawson’s wide frame. He’s letting himself indulge in Lawson.

“Oh!” Travis sucks in a sharp breath when Lawson’s finger starts to tease at Travis’ hole.

Lawson smiles and chuckles a little, “You good there?”

Travis nods, grinding his hips for added emphasis.

Lawson reaches over to the nightstand and gets the lube out and Travis takes this opportunity to get himself out of his boxers. He pulls Lawson’s boxers down, too, giving a few appreciative kisses to the base of his cock, up to the head.

“Mmm, baby,” Lawson sighs.

Travis smirks, knowing how to get Lawson exactly how he wants him. But he wants to be fucked. He can suck him off later, they have time.

He moves back to settle his hips on Lawson’s pelvis so Lawson could start fingering him.

When Lawson slips the first finger in, Travis gasps and grips to Lawson’s shoulders. It’s been a while since he’s had Lawson actually here. Like, obviously he has toys and facetimes Law, but it’s not the same. Lawson’s fingers are so long and big and it’s a lot.

Travis moves a little on Lawson’s finger before he nods to Lawson to add a second. Lawson teases Travis’ hole a little, rubbing his finger just around his rim, making him squirm, before finally pressing in with both fingers.

“O-oh,” Travis sighs, letting his head fall to Lawson’s shoulder. He kisses Lawson’s neck as he rides back onto his fingers. Lawson scissors his fingers, making Travis dig his nails into Lawson’s back, gasping.

“Mmm, so good,” Lawson kisses the side of his head. “One more?”

Travis nods, sitting up a little so Lawson could add a third.

Once the glide of three fingers is easy and Travis feels prepped enough, he moves back a bit so he can line himself up with Lawson’s dick.

Travis slowly, agonizingly slowly, sinks down onto Lawson’s dick. He draws a moan from both of them, before Lawson crashes their mouths together. He kisses Travis hard, biting at his lips, swallowing Travis’ moans and gasps.

Travis moves his hips a little just as Lawson rolls his hips, hitting right on his prostate.

“Fuck,” Travis breaks apart from Lawson’s mouth. “Oh fuck, Law.”

Lawson smirks, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Travis says, breathy and not all there. “Oh god, Lawson.”

“I’ve got you,” Lawson says, kissing Travis again. He holds Travis down by his hips, gripping hard, before really thrusting into Travis.

Travis can’t help but let out these small, high pitched moans and sighs. Lawson is unrelenting, pounding right into his prostate.

“Law, Law, fuck, please. I’m gonna-” Travis is panting, holding to Lawson for dear life.

“You’re okay, baby.” Lawson moves so he can get a hand between them and starts to pump Travis a little too fast, a little too hard, and so so perfect. It’s just how Travis likes it.

Travis doesn’t last too long after Lawson gets a hand on him, coming on a high gasp all over himself and Lawson.

Lawson follows soon after. The sight of Travis coming undone for him is more than enough to get him there. He comes hard, his hips pressing flush against Travis’ hips, Travis moving his ass, working Lawson through it.

“God, Travis,” Lawson sighs once he comes down. “You’re unreal.”

Travis smiles to himself and kisses Lawson. “Yeah, well.”

Lawson laughs and taps Travis’ side for him to get up.

Lawson gets up to grab a washcloth, chuckling to himself when he sees all of the towels on the floor. He almost forgot.

Lawson decides to draw the bath again, making sure to keep an eye on it this time. He heads back to Travis’ cleaning both of them up, before dipping down to kiss Travis.

“C’mon. We’re gonna do your ‘lit’ bath bomb.”

“OH!” Travis sits up fast. “Yay!”

Lawson laughs and kisses him again, he can’t help himself.

Travis holds the bath bomb before hip checking Lawson and handing it to him. “You do it, I wanna watch your reaction.”

Lawson chuckles and takes the bath bomb, dropping it in and watching it disperse.

Travis is waiting with bated breath, eyebrows up expectantly.

“Okay yeah, that was pretty cool,” Lawson smiles big at Travis.

“TOLD YOU!”

Lawson gets in the bath first, settling in so that when Travis gets in, he can sit right in Lawson’s legs perfectly.

They sit there for a bit, Lawson idly playing with Travis’ hair, before Travis turns. He kisses Lawson’s neck and looks up at him.

“I meant to ask you. Did Dylan like, tell you I was coming or something?”

“No?”

“Then how did you have the ring?”

Lawson smiles soft at Travis, “I’ve had the ring since the draft, Trav.”

Travis stares at Lawson, “Wait, really?”

“It’s always been you,” Lawson kisses Travis.

Travis lays his head back onto Lawson’s shoulder and laces their fingers together.

  



End file.
